<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on knees by BetsyWayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755413">on knees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyWayne/pseuds/BetsyWayne'>BetsyWayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinks, Shibari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyWayne/pseuds/BetsyWayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ханако вяжет тонкие узлы на теле Оды и находит в этих простых жестах успокоение для вымотанной души.<br/>Ода безропотно принимает всё, что Ханако предлагает ему.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanako Arasaka/Sandayu Oda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ханако помнит Оду ещё мальчишкой. Юнцом с тренировочного полигона, куда её однажды взял с собой отец, в качестве единственного и последнего исключения; наследнице империи не пристало наблюдать за подготовкой солдат.</p><p>Те солдаты — отбросы с улиц Осаки и Киото, что вынуждены были вырывать зубами и ногтями право на жизнь, доказывать самому существованию, что они достойны возможности увидеть ещё один день. Улицы взращивают в детях умение сражаться и выживать; «Арасака» даёт им второй шанс, вбивает в податливые, подобные мягкой глине разумы желание повиноваться и закаляет огнём. Своеволие вырывается с корнем и заменяется покорностью с той же лёгкостью, с какой на замену плоти и сухожилиям приходит сталь и переплетения проводков вместо сети вен. Солдаты не должны забывать, кому они обязаны своим существованием.</p><p>Ода подаёт большие надежды. Гордый, он понимает, когда следует преклонить колено и не поднимать взгляд от пола. Упрямый, осознаёт, когда следует придержать гонор и быстро запоминает, что его собственное мнение отныне и навсегда стёрто за приказами и волей господ. Нахальный, каждым своим действием он стремится доказать, что стоит намного больше, чем любой другой солдат.</p><p>Ханако была уверена: подобные ему погибают в числе первых, ослеплённые самоуверенностью.</p><p>Но острый на язык, Ода забывает все слова, кроме «пожалуйста» и «умоляю», стоит только им с Ханако остаться в уединении. Обладающий железной выдержкой, он тихо скулит и зажмуривает глаза, когда отдаёт всего себя во власть чужих рук. Капля за каплей теряет хвалёную стойкость, пока льнёт за аккуратной ладонью, боясь хотя бы на миг потерять тепло прикосновений. Податливый и мягкий, в нём не остаётся ни единого намёка на того хладнокровного убийцу, каким он является. Каким его видят другие: Ханако улыбается одними глазами, вспоминая, как на одном из званых вечеров Ёринобу пытался купить Оду, не подозревая, что его преданность семье — и конкретно ей — давно уже измеряется не в евродолларах.</p><p>О наследнице империи давно принято думать, как о птице из райского сада, но крылья подрезаны с раннего возраста, а пышные цветущие заросли призваны спрятать от любопытного взгляда позолоченные стены клетки, тюрьмы, дома, её родного мира. Только разум свободен от мыслей о спасении. За иллюзорной независимостью, о которой особо рьяные слагают песни, ей видится лишь глупый самообман и наивная ложь, отзывающаяся снисходительной улыбкой на губах. Взгляд Ханако простирается далеко за пределы изогнутых прутьев, а пальцами она умело плетёт паутину, даже находясь в неволе.</p><p>Ханако вяжет тонкие узлы на теле Оды и находит в этих простых жестах успокоение для вымотанной души.</p><p>Ода безропотно принимает всё, что Ханако предлагает ему.</p><p>Хищник в силках. Его ведёт уже от самой мысли о том, чтобы отдавать контроль над своим телом и наслаждаться чувством беспомощности, настолько ярким, непривычным и чуждым, что перед глазами начинает темнеть от вожделения. Ода коротко взбрыкивает, стоит путам обвить шею. Ладонь совсем легко давит на имплант на горле, напоминая об ошейнике; ответом служит короткий оскал. Тонкая полоска кожи — настоящая, не синтетическая подделка — даже не доставит ему неудобств из-за хрома. Ода не ощутит давления, но всё равно оттягивает момент, когда щелкнёт металлическая застежка.</p><p>За беззвучным щелчком выученный знак. Теперь у него нет права голоса, нет права звать её, шептать или просить остановиться, и всё, что ему дозволено — ждать, не поднимая взгляд. Ощущать, как под кожей разливается огонь, как его выжигает изнутри и по вискам катятся тяжелые капли пота, содрогаться всем телом, потому что под желанием плоти слабеет выдержка. Ода каждый раз близок к нарушению приказа, каждый раз перебирает губами, с которых не слетает ни звука, лишь бы вновь увидеть её, стоящую вне поля зрения, ощутить её, молча наблюдавшую. После он обмякает под едва весомым поцелуем в подрагивающие уголки губ, безвольная кукла в руках Ханако, показывает слабость и сравнимую с собачьей преданность, на которую он способен.</p><p>Для Оды это такая же необходимость, как для Ханако.</p><p>Подчиняться и подчинять.</p><p>После нападения наёмника на Арасака-Тауэр многое меняется. Ханако почти не покидает стен резиденции, непривычно много молчит и поддерживает с ним контакт на уровне деловых отношений. Ода не отходит далеко, приказывает прислуге избавиться от кровавых пятен на балконе — особо настырные журналисты пойдут на всё, чтобы пробраться в клетку, в которой Ханако запирала себя сама.</p><p>Ода не выдерживает первым. Становится на колени, просит прощения за всё, что произошло за последний месяц: за собственные ошибки, за слабости, за поражения. Клянется принести голову мерзкого вора из «Посмертия», что ходит по Найт-Сити, словно король, если это принесёт Ханако хотя бы толику эфемерного счастья.</p><p>Ханако, опустившаяся на колени рядом, впервые обнажает перед ним собственную душу. В жестах, в пальцах, зарытых в его волосы, в поцелуе почти целомудренном и едва слышных словах о том, как ей жаль.</p><p>Прежде чем на смену откровениям приходят узлы на коже, и Ода вновь оказывается скован путами.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>